


capture that control

by peacepen



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Photography Kink, Sort Of, very short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacepen/pseuds/peacepen
Summary: “Well, then I’m kinda lost.” Mark thinks that maybe Roger is mad at him for taking so long to speak, but the chuckle in his words is light, not angry. “ But you know I’ll help you with whatever project you’re starting.” Roger frowns imploringly. He sits up and his hand on the couch subtly inches in Mark’s direction, although it’s nowhere near reaching him. “But, you know… I thought we weren’t gonna work tonight. As I recall, you asked me to fuck you into the mattress.” He pulls a shit eating grin and Mark squeaks.“Yes! Yes. Yes, I wanted to take pictures. While you do that.”
Relationships: Mark Cohen/Roger Davis
Kudos: 11





	capture that control

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to tell you. This is another beast from my drafts. I'm a photographer and a mark cohen kinnie and taking pics of sexy people is my dream in this world.

“Can I… Can I take pictures of you tonight?” Mark asks hesitantly, clutching the body of his camera to his chest. Roger, across the room from him on their decaying couch, frowns. 

“Uh, I guess? I don’t really need anything, our last shoot has my social media covered for like, a month, so… for yours?” 

“No, no, not for my instagram.” Mark replies in a hurry. But he doesn’t say anything else, because he can’t. His cheeks burn red and he folds into himself, around the camera. Reminiscent of a child and their security blanket. He’s gripping it a little tight, his fingers are starting to ache. 

Roger looks confused again, but he laughs it off. “Well, I’m not exactly dressed for a video or anything right now, Markie. You gotta give me notice for that kind of thing.” 

“No, it’s not-!” He huffs out, then stops again, shifting his feet. He turns the worn boots in at each other. It feels like Dorothy, wishing she could go home. Because he just wishes he could get a single fucking word out without everything turning to shit. 

“Well, then I’m kinda lost.” Mark thinks that maybe Roger is mad at him for taking so long to speak, but the chuckle in his words is light, not angry. “ But you know I’ll help you with whatever project you’re starting.” Roger frowns imploringly. He sits up and his hand on the couch subtly inches in Mark’s direction, although it’s nowhere near reaching him. “But, you know… I thought we weren’t gonna work tonight. As I recall, you asked me to fuck you into the mattress.” He pulls a shit eating grin and Mark squeaks. 

“Yes! Yes. Yes, I wanted to take pictures. While you do that.” 

Roger pauses and then he just has to laugh, which makes Mark want to disappear into the floor. “What, you wanna make a porno?” 

“No, I just... “ He’s actually going to pass away if Roger makes him explain it, but it looks like that’s what’s going to have to happen. He really hopes everyone will at least act cool to his mom at the funeral. “You’re so handsome, Rog. Like, god, I just. I see you stretch your muscles and you look at me that way you do and I really just want a picture. Doesn’t have to be a video but...I need one. I just can’t help it.” He wants to capture that control and softness that Roger has over him. God, he wants it. 

“Well. You can’t exactly hold the camera up while I’m doing stuff to you.” 

“Why not?” 

“No offense, Mark. You’re a great photographer, but about five minutes in you can’t even talk. So I really doubt you’re going to be able to take a picture, and I’m not going easy.” 

Mark squeaks. 

“I guess we could set up the tripod and use the timer?” 

“You’re insatiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr ](https://techiegremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, feel free to DM or send an ask with a request or ramblings related to my works. 
> 
> I love you all, please make sure you drink water, stretch and take your medication. We're all in this together.


End file.
